


Unexpected Journey

by bjh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Original Character(s), Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Princess Emma Swan, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjh/pseuds/bjh
Summary: What happens when two souls are desperate to break free? The journey to find a better life and happiness can be powerful enough to bring two individuals of opposing forces together. Swan Queen. Please review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started a few months ago. I intend to make updates on a weekly basis. I would love to have feedback on this. Please read and review!

Moments of vulnerability haven’t been praised in our society. The unnerving need to remain composed at all times has driven me to the point of no return. As I stand here face void of all emotion, rendered speechless, the only noise is the dripping from the staff. As I stare down at the gold encrusted bulb, I think back to the day that I received it.

(Flashback)

It was a warm summer day and she had just returned from a long riding lesson. She was fatigued beyond measure and the cool sensation from the wind against her sweaty face had made her tired. She returned to her chambers ready to find her maid to run a bath so that she would be ready for dinner. 

Upon the bed sat a lovely parcel wrapped in lavender ribbon. Curiously she inched closer and closer to the bed in order to get a better glance at this interesting package. There was also a note; she picked that up first assuming it was the safer of the two. Scribbled on ivory parchment were the words, ‘For the rough days, to lean’. Her face scrunched, she was even more curious about what lie beneath the lavender ribbon. she opened the package and found a lovely golden staff with what appeared to be the shape of orchids wrapping around, forming a bulb that encased a huge amethyst stone. 

The staff was as lovely as she could have ever imagined but it seemed like a present that was very early. She was a princess, however she was third in line and she still had yet to come of age. ‘Two more years’ she thought with hankering. She longed for her first ball, anything to get away from the mundane activities she was forced to partake in while in the castle. That’s why she loved to ride so much, it was the only time she felt completely free.

Thinking back to the note, she realized that there was no mention of who the sender of such a lovely gift was. She wondered whether to tell her mother or keep this lovely surprise to herself. Knowing her luck, Cora would dismantle it and have it burned the first time she ever laid eyes on it. Something about having this to herself made her feel a lot better. Maybe one day it would be in fashion for less regal purposes. Stowing the staff under a creaky panel in her flooring, she decided to get ready for dinner. She did not want to hear her mother’s mouth if she was late. 

(End of Flashback)

As she continued to stare at the staff, her grip became firmer and firmer. She heard footsteps pacing down the hall and from the sound, she knew exactly who it was: her mother. Before she could make her way to the door to try and deter her, she had swung the chamber door open eyes cold as always. She looked at the scene in front of her and her eyes remained the same cold, and uninviting.

“Regina, darling?” she questioned, voice even and shockingly calm.

“Mother I can, I…I—“, she started but was unable to finish when her mother raised her hand, silencing her.  
The dripping of the staff brought her back to focus. Her grip had loosened and for the first time, reality of what she had done. A sick twist developed in her stomach and she felt herself doubling over.

“Posture, Regina!” were the cool words that she had heard next and this shocked her very much. Even for her mother this was an insane amount of indifference. Nevertheless, she squared her shoulders back staring at her mother with growing curiosity. 

“Mother, I’ll hang for this surely you are aware” Regina groaned realizing the heaviness of the words as she spoke them. Fear washed over her like cold water and her body began to tremble at the thought. This was undoubtedly the highest act of treason that this realm would ever see. 

“Regina, Regina, my dear! You most certainly will not”, grabbing her face as she uttered the last words. “As far as I am concerned, the King finally succumb to all that heavy drinking. As far as the truth goes, it is in neither of our best interests to let that leave this room. Place him in bed and I’ll ring for the doctor”, she snapped and turned curtly.

“How?” Regina asked weakly. She was completely shocked by her mother’s response and in reality a bit frightened by it. 

Cora rolled her eyes and lifted her hand towards the man. His sunken frame moved from the corner of the chambers and onto to the grand bed that sat within the center. “Satisfied?” she questioned before exiting the room sharply.

Satisfied? Regina had just murdered her husband in cold blood and they had covered it up. A part of her wanted to be found out but she knew the doctor was dumb and frightened enough to listen to whatever lies Cora told him. Everyone was afraid of the dark magic her mother was able to wield; this is what kept her from learning herself these last few years. To say she was a disappointment to her mother would be an understatement. 

Regina always struggled to be the royal Cora so desperately wanted her to be. Her first season after coming of age had been a total disaster. Her girlish antics had warded off the attention of most of the eligible suitors that year and it made her mother furious. She had been forced to have more and more etiquette lessons with Hannah as a result. Even after she married Leopold, she failed to bear any children in the 4 years that they had been together, which left Regina’s position unprotected since there was not an heir apparent for the White throne. She hung her head further and further in shame as she realized the wrath her mother would unleash after she finished her theatrics with the doctor. Imagine the surprise she felt when her mother returned to the room with…

a smile?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Please review.

Twenty years later, within the same castle walls, a power struggle between mother and daughter had come to surface in another form. The sunlight shone through the large window giving the white throne room a blinding glare. The monarch of this age, Snow White, sat with furrowed eyebrows and a pale expression which divulged her disgust and contempt.

“Why were you not in your etiquette lessons?” she whispered icily, not sure that she had heard her daughter correctly.

“Because I went to the springs” as soon as the words left her lips, the princess felt a sharp stinging sensation fill her cheek. Her mother now loomed over her.

“Must I remind you, that YOU are the heir apparent of this land. Surely you are aware of the responsibilities that you have for not only yourself but for your kingdom! At this rate you’ll never receive the crown. I assure you that this family’s lineage will not be tarnished because of your careless attitude and lack of restraint. No, no, no, you will find a way to prove yourself to me and you are to be escorted to your chambers this instant” Snow belted out frantically. The more she spoke the paler her face got.

Emma’s eyes widened. “How did you even find out?”

“If it were not for the respectability of our servants, I would not have. Really, Emma? You are princess and next in line; you would think that you would take your duties more seriously. Shirking them off to go and frolic with someone of a lower station than you? Clearly you know that if given a chance, that peasant would have taken advantage of you or worse traded you off to an enemy kingdom for gold. Darling, I am more than disappointed. You are to stay in your quarters until I have sorted this out. Meals will be delivered to you and you shall work from your study. I will announce to the public that you have decided to dedicate more time to learning about governance and will not be seen for quite some time. Off you go!”

Realizing this was a battle that she would not win, Emma rose from her seat and exited her mother’s study. Outside, was a knight who stood emotionless and upright; he silently escorted her to her apartment. Her mind raced with countless thoughts. What was her mother going to do to her? What was she going to do to the peasant that had been brave enough to escort her? Would she ever be free to live her life? 

For six weeks, Emma lived in her room which had now become her prison. She had done everything to keep herself sane. Reorganized her books, ordered new drapes and rugs to decorate, and even tried on all of her dresses. At this moment she lay on her bed; fresh out of ideas to pass the time. It was at that moment that she heard a noise. A weird thump coming from the wall behind her favorite tapestry. Maybe it was the cabin fever driving her insane. Maybe she just needed to take control of something in her life. But at that moment, Emma ripped the tapestry from the wall and was shocked to find a door. 

She had been certain that the door had not been there her entire life as she would have certainly heard noises from the other side. She held her hand up to the knob, afraid to open it. For a moment she thought she’d gone crazy due to all of the time she had spent in her chambers. What if the door wasn’t real? Mom would really lose it if I turned out to be insane? Emma thought as she rolled her eyes. She could hear her mother’s shrill voice complaining about all of the ways that she wasn’t a proper royal. 

As she scoffed at her musings, Emma was interrupted by another sound from behind the door. The rattling of chains and the scratching of fabric could be heard clearly. Too curious at this point to fear what was on the other side, Emma ripped the door open and peeked inside. 

To her surprise, there was what appeared to be a cell within the small room. Even more shocking is what was being held within that cell. Behind the iron bars of the tiny dingy cell was a young woman who seemed to be only two or three years older than Emma. At that moment, the young princess felt her mouth go dry and her eyes widen as she stared with deep confusion at the young brunette. Honey colored eyes stared back at the blonde princess mirroring her confused face. It seemed like an eternity went on before another noise could be heard. 

A moment later, both girls were startled out of their daze by the sound of the tapestry completely falling to the ground. For the first time it would seem the brunette looked past the other girl and noticed that she had come from a room within the castle. 

Emma’s face scrunched as she stared at the strange brunette with confused eyes. Her behavior after noticing that Emma lived in the castle was erratic. She watched closely as the young girl scanned the floor, eyes darting back and forth refusing to meet Emma’s. 

“Y- y- you shouldn’t be in here” came a broken and timid voice. Emma did not understand why this girl, panicked and became so afraid once she realized that the castle lay on the other side of her small cell. This filled the princess with even more questions. How long had she been in here? Where did she come from? There was a question that blazed incessantly in her mind. Who was she? 

“Wait…who are you exactly?”

Silence. The brunette kept her eyes trained on the floor and refused to look at Emma. The princess rolled her eyes realizing that her question was going to likely go unanswered. Persistent to find out who the hell was living tucked away in a secret dungeon behind her room, Emma tried a different approach.

“As your princess, I command you to tell me who you are!”

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Emma again, only this time her eyes were different. She looked angry and almost affronted that she had been commanded to answer. 

“Regina” the brunette spat and sat down on the floor with a poof. She looked downright defeated.

Emma’s next question slipped from her tongue very quietly and almost as if on accident.

“Why are you here?”

Regina just stared at the princess and then started to laugh. This confused the young blonde as she didn’t find the situation to be funny at all.

“If I refuse to answer will you command me, princess?” she spoke so coldly and bitterly. Emma was not sure why but that bothered her. She did not want Regina to have negative feelings towards her and she could not understand why. 

She was a royal; next in line for the throne after all. Why should she care what some prisoner thought of her? Emma cringed as she thought about how much she sounded like her mother in that moment. And that’s when it hit her. This girl is locked away in OUR castle; there’s no way that her mother did not have an idea about this. That would explain why the brunette’s demeanor became so cold after Emma announced her title. It all became too much for the princess; she bolted from the room and closed the door without a single look back. 

If only she knew who she had discovered on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Please leave comments and let me know what you think.

“Mother what am I supposed to do?” Regina whined, sweating and fearful that one of the guards would become nosey and come to see what all the commotion was in the bedroom.

“HUSH! You will act like the queen that I raised you to be. Wipe that worry off your face and replace it with mourning, the doctor will be in here soon and I still have work to do”

“Work?” Regina asked genuinely puzzled. Usually she tried to keep up with her mother for fear of her wrath but she was completely delusional at this point.

“Yes”, Cora snapped, “someone has to make your little killing spree look like an accident”. Pushing Regina aside, she held her hands over the king’s body until burgundy light came from her hands. She concentrated immensely. Regina watched in awe and mild fear as her mother sealed up the wounds on her husband’s dead corpse. 

“And clean that thing” Cora said eyeing the mysterious staff. The more she looked at it the more frustrated she became. She had never seen the curious possession her daughter was now clinging to. Before Regina could move out of the room, Cora sent a wave of magic towards the door and locked them, trapping them both in the room. Startled, Regina jumped back and stared at her mother, frightened and slightly confused. 

“Where did you get that?”

Regina gulped. She didn’t stop to think that her mother would question the object used to kill her husband. She had succeeded in keeping her most treasured possession a secret from her mother for the last ten years because she knew that she would find a way to destroy it solely because Regina was fond of the item.

She became panicked at losing the one thing that brought her an immense amount of comfort in many of her most difficult situations, including the current. A strange whirling sensation started in the pit of her stomach as Regina focused on how she could get the staff away from her mother’s grip. She refused to lose anything else to the woman who had always caused her a great deal of misery. Her hands began to shake and her face contorted; she closed her eyes and suddenly, the weight of the staff was gone. Her eyes jolted open and she cried out,

“Nooooo. What did you do to it?” instantly placing blame on her mother for destroying her most prized possession. Through her fury she looked up at the older woman and noticed that she was rendered speechless. Her mouth was agape and her face paled as she stared at her daughter with more curiosity than usual. 

It was her turn to be curious.

“Mother, w- what is it?”

Almost immediately, Cora responded, “Who taught you that?”. Her tone was accusatory and her eyes narrowed as she continued to regard her daughter. 

At this point Regina was utterly confused. She stared at her mother for what felt like hours trying to figure out exactly what she was talking about. Then it struck her. The whirling in the pit of her stomach, the sensation in her hand. Had she cast the staff away? The moment of realization must have been written all over her face because Cora blankly stated,

“Well, it’s about time your magic made its appearance. I was beginning to believe that you were incapable. My darling, in this moment, I am the proudest that I have ever been. You secured your position and showed that you are my daughter after all”. Her terse smile and twinkling eyes let Regina know that her mother had plans after the discovery that was just made. 

Surprisingly enough, the rest of that day was quiet. After the announcement was made that the king had passed away, the servants left Regina alone; allowing her to “mourn” the loss of her husband. Fortunately, her step-daughter was away visiting another kingdom so a raven would have to be sent in order to alert her to the terrible news. She let out an elongated sigh as she thought about the young girl’s return. Surely, once she returned, the kingdom’s attention would go to her and Regina would be left to feel how she had always felt: alone. 

She knew that no matter how the next few weeks played out, there would be a long road ahead. The door to her chambers were opened, and a cold draft followed the only person who would ever walk into the queen’s chambers unannounced. 

“Are you still sitting here sulking? I really don’t understand how you are not beside yourself with joy. You were able to kill the king while the young princess is away. Don’t you realize? We have a fighting chance at turning the tides and allowing this kingdom to finally be ours!”

Regina rolled her eyes as her mother droned on and on with glee about their newfound power. Ever since she was a girl, Cora had been obsessed with securing her position and quite frankly she was tired of it. She had hopes and dreams of being free and able to explore. She escaped one prison to find herself in another. 

“Mother, you’re right”, she expressed dryly, “we will begin with your plans tomorrow. For now, please let me rest”. She was surprised to hear her chamber doors close signaling that her mother had excused herself. Briefly, she thought maybe she could acquiesce to her mother’s demands if it meant more freedom to do as she pleased. 

She rose from the chaise in front of her fireplace and went to her wardrobe. A huge grin appeared on her face as she reached down to pick up what she had found hiding away in there. Her staff was tucked safely behind her gowns and she was glad to see that it was not lost to her forever. This was the sign that she needed to know that everything in her life would work out just fine. 

The next morning, Regina woke up to find that she had experienced the best sleep she’d ever had since moving into the palace. Her maid had brought her all of the foods that she’d loved in an attempt to raise her spirits. The king had placed Regina on a very strict diet after she moved into the palace and none of the servants dared to disobey the king’s orders. 

The week following the king’s death had proved to be some of the greatest she’d ever had. Regina found herself adjusting to power quite well and it suited her. Cora was in awe of her daughter’s ability to sovereign over the people and found that she did not need to hold the reigns as tight as she had before. A devilish grin spread over her face as she watched her daughter get swept up in the allure of power. This is going to be easier than I had hoped. Cora smiled as she realized that she only needed her daughter to get rid of one other royal before the kingdom would be theirs to control completely. At that moment, three palace guards came into the garden.

“Your Majesty, the princess has arrived”.  
Regina raced to the castle’s entrance to greet her step-daughter. For a brief moment she panicked, wondering how Snow would react. Would she blame Regina? Would she reject her now that her father was gone?

She watched as the girl, dressed in a black flowing gown raced from the carriage. Before she knew what was happening, she was engulfed in a sweeping hug and her step-daughter was sobbing into her. 

“There, there” she soothed as she rubbed her back and ushered her inside the palace. After a few moments, the sobs ceased. Snow let out a huge sigh and stared up at her step-mother. This caused the woman to feel unnerved. Regina began to fidget under the intense gaze of her young step-daughter.

“I have now lost both of my parents” Regina sighed as she closed her eyes. Her heart twinged as she realized the amount of pain that the young girl must be in. She had forgotten that the young girl was now an orphan. “But at least I still have you” through her tears, the young girl beamed up at her. 

A mix of guilt and adoration soared through Regina as she realized that Snow truly cared for her. For the first time since she had returned to the palace, Regina cupped Snow’s small face and smiled down at her lovingly. This is my chance to have it all. The two young women were oblivious to the fact that their tender moment was being scrutinized.

Cora watched from a behind a pillar in the main corridor. Disgusting. She could not believe that her daughter was being so soft and kind to the princess that would cost them their positioning within the kingdom. She stalked off back into the shadows plotting on how to get rid of the threat. Regina may not have the heart to take back this kingdom, but I will!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sat in her lesson struggling to stay awake. She heard a loud cracking sound and her eyes opened wildly trying to find the source of the noise. 

“Princess, if you will not focus, I will not waste my time. You are dismissed and I will be sure to inform your majesty regarding your progress” 

Emma sighed knowing that she would have to endure yet another lecture from her mother. She kicked the desk and waited for the tutor to leave her study. She crossed into her private chambers and slammed the door. Her maid, who had just finished changing the linen on her bed, looked up at the sudden noise and decided to hurry out of the room. The princess was a loving and humorous girl but when her temper flared it was best to stay away. 

The young princess plopped down onto her bed with an audible huff and was resigned to sleep until dinner. She would do anything to escape from her mother’s wrath. Her thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of chains. What the hell, not again. 

It had been weeks since Emma had discovered Regina, and up until now she had sworn that she had imagined the encounter. After her initial interaction with the imprisoned young woman, Emma had gone back but she found that the door had disappeared. 

Today, once she heard the familiar sound of the chains, she knew exactly who it was. She raced from her bed and pushed the tapestry aside. She smiled when she found that the doorknob was there. Not wasting another moment, she all but knocked down the door, scrambling inside. She noticed that the brunette seemed startled by the intrusion. Her face soon settled and surprise was soon replaced with contempt.

“You again” she uttered morosely.

Emma’s face grew hot as she felt herself beginning to get angry. The nerve of this woman. She had already had a difficult day and thought that maybe this encounter would be a pleasant distraction. Clearly she was wrong.

“You know what, I don’t know who the hell you are or why you keep popping up behind my tapestry but I’m getting really sick of your attitude. What did I ever do to you?” the princess shouted sharply. Her chest heaved.

Regina stared at the princess stunned by her sudden outburst. It had been a long time since she had human contact and even longer since someone had dared to challenge her. In that moment, she wondered why the blonde was able to find her. How was it possible? 

She had been kept sealed in an invisible part of the castle, protected by great magic. The last people that she had seen had been her captors. The first encounter that she had with the princess had been playing over and over again since that very day. The questions kept the former queen awake for the last few weeks.

“Easy there princess. This is my natural demeanor” Regina stated coolly trying to deflect from the girl’s question. She didn’t feel like getting into why she had such contempt for the girl. 

“Why are you even here?” Emma really ached to know.

“Ask. Your. Parents!” Regina uttered with so much venom that she frightened the younger girl for the first time. 

Emma didn’t know how to respond to that. She always knew that her parents were involved but she didn’t know the story. Clearly, they had went through great lengths to keep this girl hidden within the castle walls. She stared back at the brunette and noticed that behind the poisonous tone of her voice, she looked rather vulnerable. 

She didn’t know what possessed her to do so but she found herself stepping deeper into the cold room and settling next to the brunette. 

Regina’s eyes widened as she noticed the blonde moving toward her.

“W-What are you doing?” she immediately tried backing up; the sound of rattling chains breaking the silence. 

Emma cautiously raised her hands. “You can relax. I just wanted to process all of this”

“Process what exactly?”

“YOU. You’re in my home. Locked away like some prisoner and I want to know why. You said ask my parents but I doubt that conversation would go over well. ‘Hey mom and dad, can you tell me why you have a teenage girl locked away somewhere in the castle’”

Regina chuckled at this. Teenager? Emma must have thought that they were the same age. The magic had preserved her youth. Basically her punishment was eternal as long as she remained within the confines of the secret room.

Emma pulled her out of her thoughts. “How is any of this remotely funny to you?”

“Oh it’s not, dear. I am merely laughing at your insinuation that I am some school girl”

Emma’s faced must have shown her confusion.

“I am not a teenager, princess” Regina laughed as she watched the young girls face contort.

Emma didn’t understand. The woman standing in front of her could not be over the age of twenty. She doesn’t know what possessed her to ask her next question.

“How long have you been here?”

Regina contemplated lying to the young blonde but decided against it. In a voice barely above a whisper she uttered, “Sixteen years”.

Emma was certain that her ears were playing tricks on her. Did she just say sixteen years? The princess allowed her eyes to thoroughly scan the woman before her. She was dressed regally from head to toe. Her hair was pinned up meticulously and her face makeup was flawless. It was hard to believe that the woman had been locked away for six days let alone sixteen years.

Regina noticed that the young girl was analyzing her appearance and decided to cut the silence. “Preservation spells have some perks, dear”

She was under a spell? Emma didn’t understand why that infuriated her so much. She wanted to march right into her mother’s office and demand that Regina be released. She didn’t know much about the mysterious woman, but she knew that no one deserved to be treated like that. 

“My, my. Is the young princess upset about something?” Regina sang condescendingly. As she stared at the younger girl, she noted that she had inherited at least one of her mother’s traits; her emotions and thoughts played out right onto her face. 

The brunette’s heart began to ache as she thought back to a simpler time between herself and the monarch. She hated that things had gone this far, even more so than she hated the idea of being kept as Snow White’s prisoner. Unbeknownst to Regina, the young princess was watching her face intently and could see for a brief moment that something had upset the older woman. 

“I am upset about you being locked away in here. Whatever you did, surely sixteen years has been enough time. I don’t know why it bothers me so much but it does.” Emma decided to give the brunette an honest answer instead of prying about what had clearly disturbed the brunette. 

Regina could hear the sincerity in Emma’s voice. She didn’t understand why the young girl cared about what happened to her, they didn’t even know each other. Something about her words calmed the former queen. As she stared into green eyes, Regina felt her resolve weaken. It was as if she could not have ill feelings towards the blonde even if she tried. Before she had the chance to figure out why that was, Emma interrupted her thoughts.

“Can I keep coming to visit you? I know you claim to be older than you look but I don’t have a lot of friends within the castle. Mother doesn’t allow me to socialize with the children of the servants and I just always feel so alone. If you don’t want to be bothered, I completely understand.”

Emma barely finished her rant before Regina belted out, “I’d like that!”. Regina knew far too well what it meant to be alone and she didn’t want that for the girl. She didn’t understand why she wanted to be in the company of a prisoner but decided to entertain the idea. 

Her response put a huge grin on the princess’s face. “I better get going. One of the guards will come to escort me to supper in a few moments and I don’t want anyone finding out that I am talking to you”.

Regina’s face dropped as she thought Emma was embarrassed to be caught socializing with her.

“No, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that I don’t even really know why you’re here and the guards are loyal to mother. I wouldn’t want them reporting this to her; she’d do everything in her power to keep me from visiting you. And then I’d be alone again”.

Regina felt a small smile creeping across her face. It felt good to have someone enjoy her company. It had been years since she had made a friend. As she watched blonde curls bounce towards the exit, the brunette knew that she couldn’t wait to see the princess again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Comments are encouraged.

Emma sat through dinner with her parents completely aloof. She did not bother to make conversation and journeyed within mind throughout the course of the meal. All she wanted to do was get back to her room so that she could visit the mysterious brunette. For some reason, she couldn’t help but want to learn more about her. She wanted to know her story and most importantly, the princess wanted to know how she ended up in the castle.

“Your tutor told me that you seemed distracted during your lesson. You also seem distracted this evening. Is something bothering you Emma?” Yeah, the secret prisoner you’ve been hiding for nearly two decades! Emma thought as she just shook her head at her mother.

The meal went on without further discussion from Emma and she politely excused herself once she had finished. The queen had never seen her daughter so subdued but shrugged it off as Emma finally coming around and behaving properly. 

Once she was back in her chambers, Emma changed into her night clothes and plopped down onto her bed. She didn’t want to do anything for the rest of the evening, she was still unsettled by her latest discovery. As if on cue, she heard the familiar sound that signaled her new companion was behind her wall again.

She silently strode to the tapestry and opened the door, peeking her head in. 

“Regina” she whispered “are you awake in there?”

“I’m always awake, princess” came a clipped response. 

As Emma stepped into the dark room only illuminated by the moonlight, she took in the fact that Regina looked more sullen than she had during their last two encounters.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked softly.

“It’s my birthday” Regina called out before being able to stop herself. She didn’t know why she was always so brutally honest with the blonde. The former queen was usually very guarded; something in her trusted Emma’s presence. 

The young princess smiled. “Well, happy birthday! If I would have known, I would have snuck some sweets to my chambers after dinner.” This warmed Regina’s heart. It had been so long since anyone had taken notice to do something nice for her.   
“What’s your favorite dessert?” Emma asked quietly in a voice that suggested she was nervous that Regina might dismiss her. 

“Treacle tarts” Regina responded rather sheepishly. Emma smiled as she was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Well you’re in luck. Our baker is the best in all the realms and the treacle tarts she makes are delicious. I’ll bring you some up from the kitchen tomorrow after my lesson”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Regina was overwhelmed by Emma’s eagerness to please. She couldn’t understand why the girl would go out of her way to be kind to a stranger; an imprisoned one at that. Wasn’t she the least bit skeptical? I mean I am her parents’ prisoner after all. 

“I honestly don’t know. Its just something about you that makes me want to get to know you. I am drawn to you in a way that I cannot really explain. I apologize if I am pestering you.”

“No, you’re not pestering me. Aren’t you concerned about my status? Or, why I am imprisoned?”

To this, Emma shrugged. “I figured if you wanted me to know you’d tell me. Also, I assumed that it is a difficult story and you may have a hard time opening up to me. I really have nothing to lose when you think about it. So no, I am not concerned with you being dangerous if that’s what you’re suggesting”

Regina was speechless. How does she do that? They had only known each other for a few weeks, and Emma was so good at reading her moods and deciphering the true meaning behind her words. She decided that maybe she should take the chance and form a genuine friendship with the princess. 

Though it was late, they stayed and talked for hours. Regina shared stories about her childhood and her love for horses. She laughed as Emma recounted her early days in the palace. It was one particular story that had Regina laughing so hard that she was on the verge of tears.

“And as I am rounding the main corridor, my dress gets caught on this obnoxious lamp post. I thought someone had grabbed me so I began kicking and flailing, next thing I know, I am on the ground with a bruised knee and a ripped dress. Even more embarrassing, my cousins had witnessed the entire encounter and teased me endlessly for the rest of the summer” 

Cousins? Regina knew for a fact that neither the king or queen had siblings. She’d be sure to ask Emma about her version of her family tree much later. For now, she’d entertain the younger girl’s charming story.

“I cannot believe that lamp is still in the corridor. Believe it or not a sim- “ Regina stopped when she noticed the color drain from the blonde’s face. “Emma what is it?” she stated beginning to become alarmed.

“You lived here?” 

Regina’s hands became clammy and her throat constricted as she realized that the princess had discovered another one of her secrets. She cleared her throat before stating, “Yes, I did. For many years”. Her eyes roamed everywhere but avoided the princess’s questioning face. Almost as if she knew what was coming next, the brunette raised her had, signaling that she did not wish to speak about that topic any longer. Emma showed her understanding by slowly nodding her head.

“You should head to bed, princess. I wouldn’t want to be the reason you fall asleep during your lessons tomorrow” Regina followed with a smile to let the blonde know that she wasn’t angry with her. She still wanted Emma to visit; she was glad that the young girl respected her privacy enough not to pry for additional information.

“Good night, Regina” Emma smiled weakly. Even though she understood why someone like Regina would be withdrawn, didn’t mean that she liked it.

The next day, Emma returned with the treacle tarts as promised. She had even gone as far as to include a single rose colored lit candle. A grin from ear to ear covered her face as she walked slowly towards an unsuspecting Regina.

“Happy belated birthday”

Regina’s head snapped up in shock. She didn’t hear Emma enter the room and wanted to know for just how long she had been standing there. 

The princess had interrupted the brunette’s deep thoughts about their budding friendship and what the future might hold. She grew sad when she thought about the fact that in a few years, the princess would probably leave the castle to get married and start a family of her own. It pained her to think about how lonely she would become once again.

“I’m sorry. Is the candle too much? I thought that it would be a nice touch but clearly it wasn’t. The color is too juvenile, isn’t it? I am so sorry, I really suck at things like this. I don’t know why—“

“Emma!” Regina sang, trying to stop the blonde’s endless rant. She smiled once she had the princess’s attention.

“It’s perfect. It has been so long since I have even been able to smell treacle tarts. I appreciate you going out of your way to do this for me. The candle is lovely. I believe that I am meant to make a wish” she finished while raising an eyebrow.

Emma felt her cheeks grow hot at Regina’s words. She walked over to the brunette slowly with the plated dessert stretched out in front of her. 

Regina eyed the nervous blonde and chuckled inwardly. The princess had seemed awfully nervous today and the older brunette could not understand why. Her mouth watered as the plate came into sight; the treat in front of her was the most delectable dessert she had seen in years and it smelled heavenly. 

“Well, make your wish” Emma quipped.

Regina rolled her eyes, momentarily thinking about how childish it was that someone her age was making a birthday wish, but she decided to appease the blonde. As she closed her eyes, she smiled briefly before blowing out the single candle. She finally opened her eyes when she heard the princess chuckling.

As Emma went to pass the treat to the brunette, they both noticed a problem. The shackles were connected at Regina’s wrists, making it impossible for her to eat the treat herself. Regina hung her head in embarrassment. Surely the reality of this would set in for Emma and she would run back to her life at the castle. The brunette felt her heart clench at the thought. 

The princess inched closer and closer before picking up the fork. The older woman’s eyes bulged in shock as she realized that Emma was about to attempt to feed her as if she were some type of child. As the princess raised the fork to her lips, she thrashed her head away like a toddler trying not to eat vegetables. 

“Would you cut it out” Emma laughed as she regarded the brunette’s childlike qualities. She continued with her attempts at feeding the brunette, much to the older woman’s chagrin. Regina scowled when she realized that Emma had no intention of stopping her sweet assault. Finally, she sighed and allowed the treacle tart to make its way to her lips. 

Regina had to hold back a moan as her eyes rolled back. This was the best treacle tart she had ever tasted and it wasn’t because it had been over a decade since she last had one. She heard the faint sound of the princess chuckling and snapped her eyes open.

“What?” she quipped, her cheeks growing warm and undoubtedly becoming red.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen someone act like that over dessert” At this point, Emma was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides.

“Well, we have your parents to thank for that seeing as I haven’t had any for the last sixteen years” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She watched as Emma’s face scrunched and she looked as if she’d been shot. She hated herself for making the princess remorseful. She had nothing to feel bad for; it was her idiot parents who were to blame.

“Emma. I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—“

Emma held up her hand and meekly whispered, “You’re right”. She watched as the girl retreated and looked more ashamed with each passing moment. 

“Ask me a question” Regina commanded desperate to change the subject. 

“Any question?” the former queen rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Emma” she dryly replied.

“How did you get here?” silence filled the room. Regina sighed. She knew that they would have to have this question one day, she just didn’t want it to be today. She contemplated answering opaquely but realized that she gave the princess the green light to question her. If she wanted to establish trust, she would have to be honest with the younger woman.

“Honestly, my version of events will be biased and I wouldn’t want to say anything about your parents that might offend you. In the end, my actions led me here. My bloodlust. Your mother wanted her revenge against me and she got it.”

“Revenge? What on Earth could you possibly have done to warrant all of this?” the princess asked gesturing around the cold gloomy cell.

Regina released a deep sigh before looking into her lap and confessing, “I murdered her father”

Emma stood with her mouth agape and hands wringing at her sides. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Of all the things she could possibly imagine, she didn’t expect Regina to be responsible for a murder. It just didn’t make sense. There had to be a logically explanation.

“Why? What did he do to you?” Emma questioned yearningly. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Regina stared at her in awe. She had just confessed to killing Emma’s grandfather and she wanted an explanation? She expected her to storm off and never return after hearing her dark secret. She must have been staring at the blonde curiously because the princess began to fidget and yelped,

“What?!” 

Regina let a weak small form and she answered, “It’s just that after all this time, no one has ever tried to hear my side of the story. I was marked as the villain from the day it was made known that I was responsible for the former King’s death. I’m just in awe of your understanding. The kindness you have showed me over these past few weeks is unparalleled. No matter what happens, I thank you for that”. Small tears formed as she expressed her gratitude.

She wasn’t naïve enough to believe that things wouldn’t change between them but, she wanted Emma to know that she had appreciated her generosity and interest. 

As the weeks passed, Emma could think of nothing but her new friend. She found a new zeal for life. She focused on her lessons and even took her royal duties more seriously. The princess was doing whatever she could to pass the time so that she could get to the part of her day where we should could learn more about Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some more conversation between our ladies and a shocking confession. I know that it seems early for Regina to be so open but I promise to build on that. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally summer again, which meant that Emma was no longer confined to the castle halls and could go out and explore, one of her favorite pastimes. She decided to share her excitement with her new friend and give her a long list of all the hobbies that she intended to enjoy during the warm weather.

“I guess that means you won’t have much time for our visits anymore” Regina gave a wry smile. The former queen had finally gotten used to the connection she and Emma had formed and the reality of the situation finally hit her, exacerbating insecurities that had laid dormant for the past sixteen years. Eventually Emma would grow bored of her; she would find more interesting friends in other kingdoms. Why shouldn’t she? After all, Regina was a murderer who couldn’t leave the castle. She hadn’t been able to enjoy any of the hobbies that Emma described in nearly two decades. For some reason, this fact made her chest burn. It pained her to think that she would be resigned to being a prisoner for the rest of her life without any hope for escape with a fresh start.

The young blonde was also lost in her thoughts. She hadn’t even thought about what her new schedule meant for her daily routine with Regina. Currently, she would visit Regina as soon as she woke up often times waking the brunette who she discovered was not an early riser. She had started having lunch delivered to her quarters so that she could share the meals with Regina. Often times, she would request a heavier serving so that there was more than enough for the two of them. Once her classes were over, she would run straight to the brunette to tell her the events of her afternoon. She would check in right after dinner to let her know the discussions she had with her parents and finally, she visited right before she went to bed in order to wish her friend a good night. In total, that was five visits a day. The blonde pouted as she realized she would have to cut out all but two of the visits with her new schedule.

“I hadn’t thought about that. I’ll just have to cut out some things” Emma started but Regina began shaking her head.

“Nonsense. It’s of no use to you to spend your days locked up in here with me” she let out an exasperated sigh. The brunette wanted the princess to enjoy life and she didn’t want to get in the way of Emma’s fun. For now, she would be resigned to live vicariously through the younger woman, knowing that she would tell her all about her adventures.

“Besides, I am looking forward to hearing stories about your clumsiness” she said with a genuine smile causing Emma to laugh. 

“Well I better get to bed since my days will be starting earlier” to this Regina groaned. She loved that Emma wanted to see her at the start of her day but, did it have to start so early?

The next few weeks were tough on both women. Emma found it hard to keep up with the visits sometimes going four or five days without seeing Regina at all. She felt guilty but couldn’t deny that being out in the fresh air felt great. As she paced in her room after a long day filled with riding, archery, and even sword practice, she realized that it had been about a week since she had last saw Regina. She checked the time and decided to go see her friend.

As she stepped into Regina’s cell, she noticed that the brunette was still asleep in bed with her back facing the door. As she crept closer, thinking that she would surprise the brunette, she realized that Regina was awake and that she was crying.

“Regina” she called out softly

“Go away, princess” she spoke with a venom that she hadn’t used since their initial encounter.

Emma immediately rushed to the brunette’s bedside, confusion written all over her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she tried to soothingly whisper.

“Emma, I said get out!” startling the princess. Regina raising her voice at her was an unwelcome shock and her features let it be known. She really didn’t understand what had caused the brunette to be so frustrated with her.

“What’s your problem?”

“I want you to leave”

“NO! Can you just talk to me?” she grabbed Regina by the shoulders forcing her to face her. 

“Now you want to talk to me?” this question instantly clarified everything. Suddenly, guilt washed over Emma’s face. “Emma, I have been wanting to talk to you for an entire week. You’re cutting me out of your life like I knew you would”. This hit Emma in the gut and she had to let Regina know that none of what she was saying was true.

“I am not cutting you out of my life Regina. I admit that I have let myself get so busy that I stopped coming by as often. I figured you’d be glad to be rid of me”

It was Regina’s turn to seem shocked. “Why on earth would you think that? You have to know that your visits make me very happy. The happiest I’ve ever been to be honest” her cheeks turned red; she hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud.

“The happiest, huh?” Emma smirked. Her chest fluttered and her hands began to sweat as she thought about Regina’s comment. Did she really make Regina happy? Was Regina making her happy? She rolled her eyes as she answered her own question. The time she spent getting to know the brunette was definitely the best time of her life. She had gotten attached to her in a way that she didn’t really understand. 

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself leaning down towards Regina’s face. As soon as their lips were about to touch, the brunette turned back on her side.

“I think it’s time for you to have dinner, yeah?” Regina reminded with a weak smile.

“Right” the princess felt like she could die from the embarrassment. Of course Regina wasn’t interested in her like that. When did she become interested in Regina? In that moment, she realized that she had always felt attracted to the brunette. How could she not be? The former queen had a beauty and grace that was all her own. The realization to this attraction was dampened by the fact that the older woman clearly did not return those feelings. 

Emma quickly left Regina’s cell burdened heavily by the rejection she felt. The whole night she couldn’t focus on anything but her feelings for Regina. 

The following morning, Emma hesitated before visiting the brunette. She didn’t want things to be awkward between the two of them. As she entered the room, she kept her head down staring at her feet as she spoke.

“What do you have planned for the day?” Regina asked, seemingly unaffected by the events that transpired the day before.

“I’m journeying out to a nearby kingdom for the day to visit my friend Camila”

“That sounds lovely” Regina suddenly felt herself grow angry at hearing this. She didn’t understand why but she did not like the idea of Emma traipsing about with some spoiled princess. This Camila girl could be a bad influence. Even worse, what if she and Emma started spending more time together and she spent less time at home? Regina realized that in all the stories that the two of them shared, this Carrie girl never came up once.

“You say she’s your friend, correct? This is the first time you have mentioned her. How long have you known her? How did you meet? Is she older than you?” Regina recited the questions so quickly giving Emma no chance to actually respond.

The blonde’s eyebrow raised as she realized something—Regina was jealous. She looked at her face and saw that her cheeks were red and she was scowling. Emma decided to have fun in this moment.

“Well we’ve known each other since we were both about five years old, I guess I just never mentioned the summers that I spent with her when we were younger. Her castle is so lovely and I get along so well with her family. She was invited to my birthday party and we hit it off so well that our parents organized play dates and we just became inseparable. Now that we are older, our duties come first and we have been unable to catch up. I must say that I am desperately looking forward to spending the day there” Emma glanced at Regina as she spoke and noted that the brunette was fuming. 

“Oh well, don’t let me stop you” Regina spat “by all means, go have fun!”

Emma laughed, “You’re jealous!”

“Am not” Regina folded her arms and pouted causing the blonde to laugh even harder.

“Admit it. You were pissed when you heard that I was traveling to meet up with a mysterious girl that you had never heard of before. You forgot to ask me one thing” 

“What’s that?”

“If she was nearly as beautiful as you. To which, I would have responded most certainly not”. Emma knew it was a risk to flirt with Regina, especially after yesterday but she couldn’t help it. She stepped closer to the brunette and dropped right in front of her face.

“Emma” Regina whispered breathily. 

“Yes?”

“Don’t” she stated lightly slowly pushing at Emma’s chest, trying to back her up.

“Why not?” Emma felt that familiar pain in her chest again as she remained right in front of Regina, searching her eyes. At this point, she knew that Regina felt something, she just was afraid for some reason.

“Well for starters, I am your family’s mortal enemy and prisoner. You’re just interested in me right now because I am a mystery to you. One day you will grow bored of me and move on to find happiness outside of this castle”

Emma couldn’t believe that this is what Regina thought of her. She cupped the brunette’s face with her hands, staring directly into her eyes.

“I will never grow bored of you Regina. During this time that we have spent getting to know each other, I have seen you to be a kind and loving individual. That’s why I am able to separate the woman I know now from whatever bad blood you have with my family. You have let me in and I truly know you and your character. I would spend every minute with you if I could. I don’t want you to ever think that I am here for any other reason than I enjoy being with you and getting to know you. These days have been some of the happiest for me too” she affirmed. 

As she stared lovingly at the brunette, she began closing the gap between them. She waited for the rejection but it never came. As she pressed her lips against Regina’s her eyes rolled shut and she leaned in further desperately trying to taste even more of the brunette. A low moan came from the older woman as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. As things began to heat up, Regina used her last bit of self control to slowly push Emma back.

“You have to get ready for your trip” she smiled. Emma’s cheeks began to grow pink as she let it sink in that she had finally kissed Regina.

“Are we okay?”

“More than” the brunette quipped with a sassy smirk causing Emma’s cheeks to darken. “We’ll discuss this in greater detail when you return”.

“Okay” Emma replied suddenly shy around the former queen. Before she stood up, Regina grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for one last quick kiss. 

When she left, the princess had the biggest grin on her face and found joy in all of the mundane activities that she usually did thoughtlessly. While she was excited to see her best friend, she did not want to leave Regina. When she woke up this morning, the last thing she thought she would be doing was kissing the brunette but it had happened. Emma pinched herself. She definitely hadn’t been dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been super busy lately. Will post more next Friday. Please tell me your thoughts.

When she returned from her trip, the first thing she did was run straight to Regina.

“Hi” Emma was nervous for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

“Hello, dear” Regina chuckled. “How was your trip?”  
“Good! I found out that Camila is engaged.” Emma sighed. She had furrowed brows and spoke in a tone that showed she was far less than enthused.

“You don’t seem happy about that?” Regina chuckled.

“I don’t know. When we were younger, we were so adventurous and free-spirited. Now it feels as if she’s giving up her independence so suddenly. Probably for a stupid reason like to save her family’s coffers.” Emma rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Well, did you meet him?”

“Yes, that was the purpose of the entire trip. That was the surprise!” Emma exclaimed as she paced around the cell.

Regina studied the princess carefully as she ranted. She couldn’t help but think how incredibly adorable Emma looked while she stomped and pouted like a child. She decided to rile her up a little more.

“So, what did you think? Was he a nice guy?”

“Really? You know how they are! So pleasant and gentlemanly” Emma rolled her eyes as she began walking around pompously mocking the attitude that men of nobility displayed. This caused the brunette to howl with laughter. 

“I’m glad you find this all so funny” Emma huffed as she dramatically plopped onto Regina’s cot. 

“Awwwwww, did I hurt the princess’s feelings?” she mocked in a baby voice.

“Yes”, Emma pouted, “but you can make it up to me by giving me a kiss” she smiled.

Regina hummed as she stared at the princess humorously. “Is that so?” she said in a husky voice.

Emma felt her mouth go dry at the sound of the brunette’s voice. The sultry tone in her voice always got to her and made her nervous. As she began to look down for fear that her cheeks were turning red, the older woman lifted her chin. She watched those delicious brown eyes as they leaned in closer. She waited until the very last second, but ultimately, her eyes fluttered shut the moment that Regina’s lips met her own. 

Instantly moaning into the kiss, Regina cupped both sides of the blonde’s face. She was determined to keep her right there and she felt as if she could kiss her forever. As they continued to kiss and their breathless pants filled the room, Regina laid the princess on her back, wanting to be even closer to her. 

Instinctively, Emma’s hands began to travel south to Regina’s rear. This caused the brunette to let out a throaty chuckle until the princess squeezed, causing her to moan. The older woman felt herself becoming increasingly aroused and decided to cut things short. It was definitely not because she wanted to. She and Emma needed to discuss things before taking such an intimate next step with each other. 

As she gazed down as flushed cheeks, Regina knew that the blonde was just as aroused as she was. Emma responded with a throaty, “Hi”, and a huge grin. Once the brunette was fully off of her, she began to let what just happened sink in. She also realized that Regina would always stop when things began to heat up. Her shoulders slumped as she started to have troubling thoughts. What if Regina wasn’t attracted to her? What if this was all just some sort of game?

“Hey?” the brunette whispered softly. “Where did you go? I can see that troubled look on your face”

“Why do you keep heating things up just to stop them? Are you not really attracted to me?” Emma kept her eyes cast downwards.

Regina sighed as she realized she hadn’t even considered the emotional impact this could have on Emma. The thought that she caused these types of uncertainties in the blonde’s mind made her chest burn. She only wanted the best for the princess and she was determined to assure her of that. Cupping her cheeks for the second time, the brunette stared her directly in her eyes.

“Emma, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You see the good in me and that was something that I thought would never happen again. You brighten up all of my days and have brought happiness to my life despite the situation I am in. I only hope that I am giving you that in return.”

Emma stared at the older woman awestruck at how open and passionate she was being right now. She could tell from the look in Regina’s eyes that she cared for her immensely and she felt silly for her previous thoughts.

“You are” was the only thing she could get out at the moment. Her heart was racing as she took in the brunette’s words. This caused Regina to smile the biggest smile that the princess has ever seen on the woman.

 

“My hesitance is not due to a lack of attraction, quite the opposite. I am always too afraid that I am going to take things too far and make you uncomfortable. Since we didn’t have a chance to have a discussion about what you wanted, I didn’t want to push. I find kissing you to be very intoxicating and today I felt my self-control slipping” Regina confessed as she blushed deeply.

Emma’s smirk let Regina know that the princess understood the situation quite clearly. The princess was shocked to find out that she had such the impact on the regal woman. Regina was always so poised and elegant; knowing that Emma made her feel so unnerved caused the blonde’s ego to soar. While she was elated to cause such a reaction, she knew that she needed to be open and honest in this moment.

“Your consideration is appreciated, truly. Honestly, I feel things with you that I never have with anyone else. Umm… I actually have umm never done anything with anyone” Emma whispered the last part so quietly, that Regina struggled to hear. Nonetheless, Regina understood what was making Emma so nervous. She found her shyness and naivety to be quite endearing.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe me when I tell you that it makes you all the more riveting, my dear. We can take things as slowly as you want. I never want to make you feel anxious or pressured.”

“That means a lot” Emma smiled one of her adorable smiles and Regina swooned. “There is one thing that I would like to know before we go any further”.

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What’s that, dear?”

“Your story. The entire thing from the beginning to the present. You know so much about me Regina and I would love to know you”

Regina’s face paled, “Emma I-I’m not sure you’re ready for that”

“Why are you so afraid? I already told you that I would never judge you.”

“That’s what you say!”

“Because it’s the truth! I just want to know everything about you. Is that a crime? So, I’m good enough for you to have sex with but I’m not good enough for any type of emotional bond?”

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Emma you know that’s not true”

“Regina, I’m not going anywhere. I promise” the princess assured her with so much conviction. She stared into those blue eyes and saw a woman who would do anything to protect her.

“I know” she whimpered. And for the first time she actually believed that she had a person to cherish her forever. She realized that Emma needed to know everything if this was to last. It was best for her to hear the former queen’s story sooner rather than later. She also didn’t want Emma to find out from anyone else but herself. She sighed as she prepared for what she knew would be a long conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay with this story. My life has been super hectic as of lately. Please check out the new chapter and tell me your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's past is revealed!

Regina felt uneasy at the thought of baring her soul to Emma. Not because she didn’t trust the blonde—if anything, her trust in the princess is what inspired her to be so forthcoming. The fear that Emma would look at her differently if she knew the complete story was crippling. She had grown so fond of the sound of her laughter, her inquisitive eyes, the way she was always able to soothe the older woman. Regina’s breath hitched as she contemplated, Am I in love with her? She rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer. 

At that moment she was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. Timid green eyes stared at her as the blonde inched deeper into the dark room.

“Hi” Emma nervously greeted causing Regina to chuckle. She loved the effect that she had on the blonde. 

“Good evening, dear” Regina’s voice oozed confidence which contrasted with how she felt within. Honestly, the brunette was just as nervous as the princess, if not more.

“Emma, before we start…”

“Regina, nothing you say will change my feelings towards you. I mean I already know that you killed my grandfather and I’m still here aren’t I?” Emma smiled that adorable head tilting smile that made the brunette’s heart beat ten times faster.

The former queen let out an elongated sigh before blushing and clearing her throat. Something about the raw honesty of Emma’s words calmed and excited her at the same time. 

“Very well then” Regina started but paused before she could utter anymore words. Even with Emma’s reassurance that nothing between the two of them would change, she still knew that the nature of their relationship would be forever altered by the confession she prepared to give the young princess. 

Emma noticed how conflicted Regina looked and moved to sit next to her on the small cot. She pulled the brunette’s hands into her lap before stating, “Hey, we can go at your pace okay. You don’t have to tell me everything today. When I asked to know more about you it was just to get to know you better. I apologize if my incessant badgering has caused this distress”. At that point, Emma realized that she had been entirely selfish in her quest to get Regina to open up. Of course she wanted to know more about the beautiful stranger that she had discovered however, she didn’t want Regina to feel obligated against her will.

All of these thoughts played out on the blonde’s face causing the former queen to grab her chin and whisper some reassuring words of her own. “You are not badgering me, okay” she spoke softly. “You are responsible for some of the best days of my life thus far” Regina realized the weight of her words only after she had spoken them.

In true Emma fashion, the blonde made it her business to lighten the intense mood. “Man, we really have to get you out more” she chuckled.

This caused the brunette to erupt in a fit of laughter. She looked into those beautiful emerald eyes and she knew she could trust the princess with anything. She let out a deep sigh before proceeding with the story. Her story.

“You know what landed me here but I want to talk to you about the time before that. I was raised by a miller’s daughter and a prince. My father was far in line for the throne and thus he posed a great opportunity for my mother. She worked her mischievous magic on my grandfather and landed herself within the royal court. While that was a notable achievement for a woman of her background, it wasn’t enough for her offspring. I am an only child. From my earliest memories, I can recall my mother pushing me to excel. Pushing me towards greatness”, Regina scoffed slightly at this. The blonde noticed the far off look in the older woman’s eyes and knew that she was in for an emotionally charged and grim story.

“My mother’s ambitions to raise my station cost me a lot. I missed out on the childhood I should have experienced and was used as a pawn for her games. I wasn’t allowed to socialize with the other children in the castle, leaving me to feel alone and awkward when placed in social situations. I spent the majority of my days in my chambers reading. Occasionally, I was allowed out of the castle to ride; this became my only escape.”

Emma watched as a wistful smile painted itself over the brunette’s features. She could tell that horseback riding was a treasured memory for her. For some odd reason, the thought made the princess’s heart swell. 

“In my teenage years, my liberties were slowly taken away from me. I was only allowed out of the castle with mother and that was only on official visits that led to me meeting eligible suitors. I hated being paraded around like a show pony with a handsome dowry. I remember during my sixteenth year, we traveled endlessly. So much that I made the mistake of complaining to mother about the endless journeys.” Regina’s features grew dark, “Let’s just say I regretted that decision for weeks to come. She made sure to clear all of the bruises from my skin with her magic but left the pain so that I could feel her fury. I don’t think I ever spoke out of turn to her again.”

Emma’s features contorted into a grimace as she reflected on Regina’s painful testimony. How could anyone do that to the angel that sat before her? She felt a rage growing inside of her as she thought about how uncared for Regina had been throughout her life.

Sensing the anger growing inside the young princess, Regina began to feel worried. She did not mean to upset Emma. Feeling slightly guilty, she tried to assuage the blonde. “I am fine, Emma. Please don’t dwell on it”

“How could you be fine?! After all that she did to you. And to make it worse, my parents have you locked away up here as some sort of cruel punishment! If you killed my grandfather, you must have had a reason. How did you even meet the former king anyway?”

Regina turned her gaze to her lap and let out a long sigh. The question she knew Emma would undoubtedly ask. She was unprepared for her reaction but knew that there was no way the princess would be comfortable with Regina’s past with her grandfather. She promised Emma honest though and she did not want to deprive the blonde of the entire truth. Eyes still glued to her lap she somberly stated,

“I was his wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells Emma more of her time spent at the White palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - mentions of physical and sexual abuse in this chapter

Eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion and green eyes piercing olive skin. “Wife?” Emma breathed out as if she had been stabbed. She couldn’t understand how this young woman before her could be married to a man roughly three times her age. 

Regina nodded slowly, still not wanting to look up at the princess afraid for what she would find in those eyes. She was mistaking Emma’s protectiveness for judgment. At the moment, Emma was only upset with her own bloodline—no matter what the story, her belief that Regina was innocent was unwavering. 

“My mother wanted so badly for me to be queen of our line that she did everything that she needed to do to ensure that it took place. At the age of sixteen, I married the then fifty-three year old monarch. During my first year at the castle, I cried every night. I was just a young girl who missed her home and wanted to be with my family. I tried running away several times and was always brought back by the guards who would beat and torture me under the king’s instruction” Regina recounted with venom. 

Emma cringed at the sound of Regina’s voice. She could hear how hard this was to relive and in that moment she vowed to protect the older woman so that she would never feel that pain again. Her blood boiled when she thought about all that she could have possibly endured at the hands of her grandfather. She wanted to show the brunette that she was safe with at least one member of the White family. She moved onto her small cot and wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulders. Thankfully, the brunette rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder and continued to weep silently. After a few minutes, Regina continued,

“After about two years, the abuse was so unbearable but it got worse—the king had started to take interest in me sexually” Emma’s jaw clenched even tighter and she could feel her muscles constricting. 

“He took advantage of me every night for a year. While I never consented, he would not be considered guilty of any wrongdoing as he was my husband at the time. He was always so calloused and inconsiderate. Frustrated that I could not produce heirs that would end up just as bratty and spoiled as your mother” the former queen spat. Realizing who she was having the conversation with, the brunette softened her tone and facial expressions. “Emma, I am sorry. I know you think highly of these people and I would never want to influence you otherwise. If my perspective of events is too much, please let me know and I will stop”.

Emma stared deeply into whiskey eyes with so much love and adoration. She couldn’t understand how someone who had endured so much at the hands of her relatives could have so much concern for her emotional well-being. If it wasn’t confirmed before, the blonde knew in that moment that she loved the older woman with everything in her.

“Regina, I am here for you. Whatever you need. This is your story and I will listen to you speak until you grow tired. For once, I want to let you know that you come first. So if you want to sit in silence just like this, we will do that. If speaking about the terrible things you faced at the hands of my family will help heal your wounds, then we will do that” Emma reassured.

The brunette loved how consistent and genuine Emma was. She stopped being afraid of her feelings for the younger woman. Everything about the princess was different from the royals that came before her. She could feel it. Even though the memories were very traumatic for her to relive, she knew that her story was safe with Emma. 

“Shortly after, I was pronounce barren by the royal doctor. His anger only intensified after that. He would fall into a drunken rage and target me during the earliest hours of the morning. I could never tell when he would be set off or what caused his temper to become so foul. After continuous beatings, I began to feel desperate to leave the situation. One morning, he came into our shared chambers and I was already prepared for the day. He just walked over to me and slapped me. For no reason other than that I was there. I remember growing angry and feeling a deep pulling sensation in my stomach. I closed my eyes for a few moments. When I opened them, the king was on the floor in a pool of blood and I was holding my favorite staff which was covered in blood”

Regina searched the blonde’s almost daring her not to believe her. She had been so used to people dismissing her version of events that she was still prepared for the princess to get up and walk away after hearing the gory details of that day. However, she felt strong arms pull her closer and softly caress her back while the words “It’s ok, you’re safe now” were repeated over and over again. 

‘This was necessary’, Regina thought. If they were to have any chance at a future together, Emma needed to hear it all. The good, the bad, and the ugly would have to be hashed out but not today. The brunette’s emotions were spent and all she wanted to do was lay in the princess’s arms for eternity. She nudged the blonde’s shoulders indicating that she wanted to lay down. At this point, Emma was so in tune with her that she responded almost immediately. Pulling the older woman closer she laid down and wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Once she heard Regina’s soft purrs, Emma let her mind wander. The older woman’s history with her deceased grandfather was now revealed but, what happened with her mother? She knew that the current queen could be a bit calloused and unforgiving when she couldn’t get her way but what could convince her to keep the woman chained in this room for sixteen years. She knew that it was not her grandfather because if her math was correct, her grandfather’s death occurred eighteen years ago and Snow seemed to genuinely believe that he passed away due to an illness. More importantly, during these past few months, nothing gave the indication that any of the palace guards checked in on Regina. Who made sure she had food and water? Did this person ever see Emma visiting Regina? Does the queen already know that her daughter had been visiting the prisoner?

Emma cringed at the thought of being under surveillance. Little did she know that within the darkest corner of the cell-like room, a grin twinkled on the face of a hidden stranger who had listened to the entire conversation between the two women.

'Oh this is working out marvelously' , thought the cloaked figure.


End file.
